Complejos de Autora
by Tomokichibi
Summary: Un pequeño Programa de entrevistas a algunas series. ojala gusten de leerlo.
1. Introducción

**Complejos de Autora**

**Entrevista a los personajes de South Park.**

Tomoki: Hola, Bienvenidos al programa de entrevistas "Complejo de Autora" en este día presentamos a los personajes de South Park.

***APLAUSOS***

Tomoki: Hoy Presentamos a Kyle B. Craig T. Stanley M. Clyde D. quien viene porque el gordo de Cartman puede atentar contra nosotros, Bebe S. y Wendy T.

***APLAUSOS***

Tomoki: Comenzamos después de estos comerciales.

¿Fin? *-*

N/A: xD Ojala les guste este pequeño proyecto que se me paso por la mente, si quieren dejer reviews o no son libres.


	2. Kyle Broflovski

**Nota: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, sino que a sus respectivos dueños Matt Stone y Trey Parker ^^**

**Kyle Broflovski**

**Tomoki:** Bienvenido Kyle, por favor toma asiento en esa silla

_*El pelirrojo se sienta en una silla roja enfrente de mí y saluda con la mano al publico mientras sonríe*_

***APLAUSOS***

**Tomoki:** Bien Kyle, ya que te encuentras aquí tendrás que responder a mis preguntas y claro una pregunta del público.

**Kyle:** Esta bien, estoy preparado para todo.

**Tomoki:** Primera pregunta ¿Alguna vez te has vestido de mujer?

**Kyle:** Pero que mierda Tomoki, Yo nunca aria eso en mi vida, aunque fuera para probar algo o ganarle al culón.

**Tomoki:** ya veo… pues… ¿Cuál es tu juego favorito?

**Kyle:** Patea al bebé, lo juego con Ike todo el tiempo.

***RISAS***

**Tomoki:** Ahora dime… si fueras el último hombre en la tierra, ¿a quien carajo escogerías para ser tu acompañante?

**Kyle:** hmmm… creo que a Cra…

**Tomoki:** ¡¿Craig? *me acerco a un productor y le digo que traiga a Craig*

**Kyle:** O/O ¡por favor no le digan que lo dije!

**Tomoki:** Muy tarde querido Kyle, los productores traerán a Craig en este instante, pero antes, ¡la pregunta del público!

_*Se para una niña de no menos que 14 años y toma un micrófono*_

**Tomoki:** Bien, dinos tu nombre y tu pregunta.

_**Camila:** _Mi nombre es Camila, y mi pregunta es esta ¿Si tuvieras a Rebbeca y a Craig en un armario, a quien te follarias primero?

**Kyle:** O/O ¡esas no son preguntas de una niña de 14 años!

**Tomoki:** Tienes que responder Kyle

**Kyle:** Su… Supongo que a Craig…

_*De repente llega un chico pelinegro saludando con su típico gesto del dedo arriba y una mirada amenazante al estudio*_

**Tomoki:** Hola Craig Bienvenido, Podrías llevar a Kyle a ese armario que tenemos en esa esquina *sonrió amable y dulcemente*

_*Craig se lleva a Kyle al armario, me paro y empujo a los dos dentro del él y lo cierro con llave_

**Craig:** ¡QUE MIERDA TOMOKI! ¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ!

**Tomoki:** Bueno eso es todo nos vemos después de estos comerciales.

_**N/A: Como veran el N/A son los comerciales ^^**_

_**Craig: Me encerraste en ese puto armario con el marica de Kyle! **_

_**Kyle: Como que Marica?**_

_**Craig: pero si te gusto .l.**_

_**Tomoki: Compórtense!**_


	3. Craig Tucker

**Nota: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, sino que a sus respectivos dueños Matt Stone y Trey Parker ^^**

**N/A: Perdón por la larga demora (más de un año) la maldita enseñanza media no me deja tranquila y recién salgo de vacaciones.**

**Craig: ¿Nos sacaras del armario?**

**Tomoki: Se supone… es tu turno de la entrevista**

**Craig Tucker**

**Tomoki: **Bueno es hora de sacar a los chicos del armario, espero no estén haciendo cosas extrañas *va y abre el armario cuidadosamente para dejar ver a un pelirrojo y a un azabache besándose apasionadamente*

***APLAUSOS***

**Tomoki:** Craig… es hora de tu entrevista… creo que debes dejar a Kyle solo por unos momentos

**Craig: **eh… *mira hacia Tomoki, un evidente sonrojo se produce en su cara, separándose lentamente de los labios de el pelirrojo* jodanse

**Tomoki: ***Agarra a Craig del brazo y lo lleva al asiento anteriormente utilizado por el ojiverde* La entrevista comienza

**Craig: **Me va y me viene ahora todos saben que me gusta Kyle

**Tomoki**: No tengo mucho tiempo para hacer preguntas… pero la pregunta del público va igual… así que…

*Una chica de cabellos rubios toma el micrófono y se para de su asiento, tratando de formular una pregunta pero hay un evidente sangrado de nariz*

**Isa: **Mi nombre es Isaveau (se lee Isavo… esto fue a petición de mi prima que la ¿quiero mucho .) mi pregunta es la siguiente. Si Stan los descubre… ¿Lucharías o lo arias entender con palabras?

**Craig: **Depende de cómo este si no puede procesarlo una patada en las bolas no estaría mal

**Tomoki: ***se acerca a los productores y les pide llamar a Stanley* Bien Craig, ¿Lo darías todo por Kyle?

**Craig: **Hasta mi vida… Eso es a lo que yo llamo amor

***AHHHWW General en todo el estudio***

*Entra otro azabache pero este tenía una pequeña venita levantada en la frente*

**Stanley: **Craig Tucker ¡eres un maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a Kyle? ¡El no te quiere!

**Kyle: ***hablando por lo bajo* en realidad si… estoy tratando de que me preste atención de hace unos dos años

**Stanley: **Ky te alcance a escuchar… yo siempre te ame… bueno eso creo…

**Craig: **¡Eso crees! El amor de Kyle no es un Juego *le pega una cachetada que resuena por todo el estudio* Si tanto lo amabas ¿Por qué no le dijiste? Eres un estúpido, te perdiste de alguien maravilloso…

***Se produce un ohhh y un ahw general***

**Tomoki: **Bien chicos cálmense, es muy lindo que se peleen por Kyle, pero el ya escogió a Craig… Así que Stan prepárate para tu entrevista y dejamos a Craig en el armario con Kyle

*Stan sale enojado a más no poder y cierra la puerta bruscamente*

**Craig: **Gracias Tomoki

**Tomoki:** No es nada *revisa el video que acababa de grabar en el celular y un chorrito de sangre sale de su nariz*

**N/A: No fue la gran pelea… pero Craig es muy romántico cuando se lo propone**

**Stan: *Le tira una piedrita en la cabeza y se va***

**Tomoki: Hasta pronto y si te gusto deja reviews, eres libre si no quieres.**


	4. Especial

_**-Especial—**_

**Tomoki:** ¡Eh vuelto! Hoy are sufrir a Stan –risa malévola- naaah en realidad no ._.

**Stan: **¿Qué tu aras qué?

**Tomoki:** Nada, nada je, je,je… bueno a lo que venía _**¡LA PREGUNTA DEL PUBLICO LA ARAN NADA MÁS NI NADA MENOS QUE USTEDES!**_

**Stan:** Más Acosadoras…

**Tomoki:** Para poder participar pongan lo siguiente:

_-**Nombre:** (El que Uds. Deseen)_

_**-Edad:** (Si no quieren ponerla me da igual)_

_**-Rasgos físicos:** Específicamente color de piel, cabello, ojos y estatura._

_**-Pregunta:** Aquí va la pregunta_

**Stan: **¿Eso no es preguntar muchas cosas personales?

**Tomoki: **Tú apártate, no es tiempo de que aparezcas aun .U –lo aparta de un manotazo- Tienen plazo hasta la próxima semana para mandar un **M.P** _**SOLO SERAN LAS 12 MEJORES Y DIVERTIDAS PREGUNTAS **_


End file.
